


Behind the Glamour Shots

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, I love this couple, MarMiz, Marriage, Motherhood, New Baby, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Maryse thinks about her new role as mother to Monroe Sky Mizanin





	Behind the Glamour Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluffy warm fics so much more than anything else, so here is another cutesy one, this time starring my favorite couple in WWE: Maryse Mizanin and Mike Mizanin!
> 
> By the way, how CUTE is Monroe Sky? Ugh that baby!!

Maryse never thought she would deal with anything harder than being a French-Canadian woman in the WWE, at a time when being a woman superstar was laughed at, who could barely speak English. The fight to the top had been incredibly difficult, made only slightly easier thanks to her then mentor, now husband, Mike Mizanin guiding her and teaching her the ways of the WWE. She figured, after becoming a two time Divas Champion, that life couldn't possibly offer anything that could knock her down.

 

Then Monroe Sky was born.

 

Not that the precious blessing had knocked Maryse down, nor Mike for that matter, but she realized that learning a new language along with a business was nothing compared to motherhood. The sleepless nights, the struggle to keep her sanity while her husband was away, the fierce love and protectiveness she felt for the infant, the balancing of shooting a new televised series, moving, and caring for a month old baby girl, all while her husband was in and out of the picture because of his job, was more than Maryse had ever anticipated when she discovered she was pregnant a little over nine months ago. Even with the warnings from friends and family alike had not prepared either new parent for the road that was ahead.

 

It did help that just when she felt ready to break, ready to fall down and admit it was too much, Mike would swoop in out of nowhere and remind her that not only was she incredibly strong, but that she wasn't alone. That he would always be there, no matter what WWE or anyone else needed him for. She and Monroe Sky were his priority, and that was all she needed to keep pushing when it seemed like she could go no further.

 

"How is she?" Maryse looked up from where she had been smiling down at Monroe Sky, her husband standing in the doorway with a warm smile and tired eyes. She thanked whoever was above that she had him in her life, because she was pretty sure there was no one better than Mike. Not for her, at least.

 

"She's finally asleep. Today was a cranky day for her, but with a little walk around the house and some rocking in your chair, she finally settled down. Hopefully she'll stay asleep for a while." Mike nodded, forehead creasing a bit in concern the longer he looked at her, but he said nothing, instead stepping into the room and kissing the top of her head gently. She was definitely the luckiest woman alive.

 

"You are definitely super mom. And hey, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. My flight was delayed, and then the stupid rental company wouldn't send a car, so I had to call a cab. There was some luggage issue too, but that's a whole long story I don't think even I fully understand. I have a day off tomorrow, so we can take turns with her. You can actually sleep a little." Maryse felt her eyes drooping more and more the longer he spoke, but she didn't want to go to sleep yet; he had just gotten home, and she wanted to relish them together as a family for just a few more minutes.

 

"Why don't you go lay down, hmm? I'll watch Monroe Sky. You know I love rocking her and singing to her. Please?" She rolled her eyes, but rose out of his favorite rocking chair so he could sit, gently kissing Monroe's head before placing her in his arms. Warmth spread over her at the sight of them, the two people she loved most in the world, together. 

 

"Are you sure you want to be alone? Maybe I could make you some coffee? Or something to eat? Maybe I should get a bottle rea-" She cut off abruptly when Mike placed a hand on hers, blue eyes glowing in humor but smile soft. She sighed, knowing he was right and that she should sleep while the baby was sleeping, but she missed him too. People told her that a baby can change your relationship, but she never imagined it would be like this.

 

"Come on, babe. I got this, I'm a great dad, and you really should sleep while she's not awake. We'll be fine for a little bit. Go hang up your cape and get some rest, or you'll drive all of us crazy with your grouchiness." She swatted at him playfully, covering a yawn with her other hand, which he laughed at.

 

"Fine. Fine. Just, wake me if you need anything, okay? I will only nap for a couple of hours." He waved her off gently, looking down at Monroe Sky and humming quietly. Left with nothing more to do or say, Maryse bent down to kiss them both on the head, running a hand through her husband's hair before finally backing up towards the door. She really didn't want to leave him, or the baby, but she had to sleep. No one could function on no sleep, after all.

 

And Mike would be fine with their daughter. Probably.

 

"Goodnight, Mike." He looked up at her and blew her a kiss, winking at her after and making her laugh. After about two more minutes of her watching them together, arms wrapped around her middle, he cleared his throat, snapping her out of her trance.

 

"Maryse. Bed? Sleep? Remember?" She rolled her eyes at him again, shoving off the door and moving through their huge home to the kitchen, where she checked the fridge for bottles of milk in case Monroe woke up hungry, and for food that Mike could eat if he got hungry, before finally making her way to her room and falling into her bed, sleep taking over her almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, feel free to send them on! You guys really keep me motivated to keep posting stuff like this. <3


End file.
